unconditional
by Stoksie-Lad
Summary: House finally tells Alison Cameron how he feels


Unconditional

He had been watching her for months. He loved watching the way that her brown sleek hair shone down her back like a waterfall. He loved the way she moved. He especially loved the way her bright blue eyes sparkled as she laughed. He loved everything about her. But he knew deep down that she would never love him. He was a cripple and no one would ever love him.

But no matter he loved her unconditionally. In him there was a desire that would never fade. But she had him, the one with the pretty hair. The perfect man in everyone's eyes including hers. No one wanted him, the cripple, and the bitter and twisted man. Not even Stacey wanted him; she dropped him the first chance she could. He had to face it he was just old and past it and just left sitting on a shelf to gather dust.

Dr House sat gazed out of his office at his new recruits talking to Cameron and Chase. 'Thirteen' was sitting at the table and Taub and Kutner were standing just behind her. Cameron and Chase where standing at the entrance to the office. She had one hand gently placed on Chases shoulder. Part of him wanted to limp over to them and drag her away from him and then he remembered. They were engaged weren't they so if he tried to pull them apart everybody would hate him more. It broke his heart even remembering it about it. He carried on staring into space when he was distracted by someone saying his name.

'House are you O.K?' Said Wilson

'Yeah I'm fine!' House muttered idly picking up his Nintendo DS that had been sitting on his lap and turned it on.

'No you're not fine. It's her isn't it?' Wilson said sympathetically.

'Who?' asked House sceptically.

'Alison Cameron' answered his friend 'the one you have just been watching for the past five minutes.'

'Have not!' answered back House trying to sound confident but in the end sounding childish. Also by the look on Wilson face he was not convincing enough.

'Oh come off it, you love her and are scared of rejection. Also scared that if you tell her the truth then she will think you are weak and so will the others.' whispered Wilson.

'No it's not that she's engaged so if I did love I can't do anything.' House whispered back his eyes glazing over with tears.

'Please just answer one question. If she was not with Chase and she came to you declaring her love would you tell her that you love her to?' asked Wilson.

'Yes' answered House immediately 'I would do anything for her.'

Wilson patted House on his shoulder and then said ' I thought as much so go and tell her then and stop worrying about it'

'But do I need to remind you that she is engaged to Chase.' hissed House.

'But she doesn't love him, she still loves you. You fool.' muttered Wilson

'Like Hell she does' muttered House.

'She does and now pick up your pride and say something before she does actually marry him. Only then you will realise your mistakes and you'll hate yourself for it.' sneered Wilson walking away from him and out of the office.

House stood up and limped after him, greeting the people in the opposite room with a nod. He limped over to the door where Cameron and Chase still stood and said 'Cameron can I talk to you in private please?'

'Yeah, sure' smiled Cameron smiled.

House glared at Chase, who took off quickly and was followed in suit by the others. Cameron sat down by the table on the chair. She sighed at little and then stared at House who had now started to pace up and down.

'What is it you want?' asked Cameron.

'I've got something that I want to tell you but I don't know how to put it' muttered House stopping at the whiteboard.

'Then write it down, that's what you're best at? smiled Cameron.

'I will.' House said turning to the board and removing a pen from his pocket, he started to write.

Cameron sat there patiently waiting for him to finish. Her fingers grazed over her lips as she sat in deep concentration. Her blue eyes gazing at her feet so that she could not see what he was writing. Loosing herself in concentration she stared at her feet until a voice broke in.

'You can look up now.' muttered House as he limped back to his office.

Cameron looked up and gasped at what she saw.

_I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I know that you are marrying Chase but I think that you need to know how I feel before its to late._

She walked into the office and saw that House was now sitting in his chair playing on his Nintendo DS. He looked up as she entered.

'Now you know' muttered House turning the game off.

'Yes now I Know.' Cameron smiled and walked over to where he sat. Placing one hand on his cheek and gentle pressed her lips towards his. Breaking the kiss she smiled at him.

Cameron placed her hand on his and slowly pulled him to his feet, then she removed the engagement ring that was on her finger. Placing it on the table she turned and kissed him again, this time a lot more heated. It was House this time that broke the kiss.

'So that means that you love me too' House cried.

'Yes.' She grinned.

'But –'

He was silenced by Cameron placing her finger on his lips.

'I have always loved you and always will no matter what!' Cameron stated.

'But what about Chase?' House asked.

'We pretended to be engaged so that you would then express your feelings for me. So kiss me you idiot.' Cameron smiled.

House smiled and kissed her. So she reciprocated his love.


End file.
